The present invention generally relates to apparatus, methods and articles of manufacture for electronic module assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to electronic module assemblies with right angle pins that are installed on Printed Circuit Boards.
The assembly of electronic modules components is often done through headers mounted in modules, also known as castings. The header is itself assembled with electrical connection hardware comprising right angle pins. The header, once assembled with right angle pins, is then mounted to a module through an opening in the module. The module contains a second opening from which the right angle pin tails extend, once the header is installed. The headerxe2x80x94module assembly (or xe2x80x9cmodule assemblyxe2x80x9d) is then mounted to a Printed Circuit Board (xe2x80x9cPCBxe2x80x9d) and the pin tails are received by corresponding holes in the PCB, thus providing an electrical connection between the header and PCB.
The assembly of header to module must be done with care. The pins cannot be inadvertently bent as the header is installed in the module. Moreover, the header should be placed on the module and fixed in the module with care. Careless headerxe2x80x94module assembly may result in the pins being misaligned and therefore their tails being unable to be subsequently mounted within the corresponding holes in the PCB.
A header is usually fixed in a module through some permanent fixation means, done with glue or other sealant. This permanent fixation process needs to be done with some care. Otherwise, shifting, movement, etc. during the process may disturb the pin array and thus disrupt pin integrity.
In the art of headerxe2x80x94module assembly, pin organizers have been used to maintain pin integrity during the headerxe2x80x94module assembly process, as well as support the pins in subsequent modulexe2x80x94PCB installation. These pin organizers are installed as the header is being fitted with pins. However, pin organizers installed before headerxe2x80x94module installation may complicate the headerxe2x80x94module installation process, because there is little room to operate when installing headers with pins into modules or castings. The module""s opening, within which the header fits, may be too small to receive an organizer installed on the pins. Thus, a pin organizer, if added before the header is inserted, may require that the header opening be enlarged. However, this enlargement may result in undesirable space in the headerxe2x80x94module interface.
Nor do preinstalled (i.e., installed before headerxe2x80x94module installation) pin organizers necessarily provide any ability to maintain header positioning within the module before or during the permanent fixation process. Thus affects on header orientation such as shifting or other disorientation of the header may occur, with undesirable consequences when the headerxe2x80x94module assembly is attempted to be mounted upon a PCB.
A preinstalled pin organizer may also take up necessary room as the header is being assembled to the module. For example, for headers that are glued or bonded to castings or modules, the organizer could potentially interfere with the bond that is being created.
Thus the art has tried to various methods to maintain headerxe2x80x94module positioning and pin integrity as headers are mounted to modules. Clips, screws and the like have been tried. But these may add components, increase the size of the modules, or add manufacturing complexity to the device.
Accordingly, it would be extremely beneficial if a small easy to operate pin organizer could be used to assist in module assembly.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a small, easy to operate pin organizer to assist in module assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a small, easy to operate pin organizer to assist in maintaining pin integrity during module assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a small, easy to operate pin organizer to assist in maintaining header orientation during module assembly.
The summary, as well as the following detailed description of the invention, will be better understood when read in conjunction with the appended drawings. For the purpose of illustrating the invention, there are shown in the drawings, certain embodiment(s) which are presently preferred. It should be understood, however, that the invention is not limited to the precise arrangements and instrumentalities shown.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention comprise a pin organizer installed after a header is assembled to a module. The pin organizer is installed over a pin array on the header after the header is installed on the module. The organizer, through contact with the header as well as module, provides a relatively fixed anchor for the header either prior to permanent header fixation or instead of permanent header fixation. The organizer further provides support for the pin array during module assembly, as well as during module installation upon a PCB.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description and figures which follow, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art on examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.